


Кофемания

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, First Dates, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Shower Sex, Stalking, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Ирука любит кофе по утрам и ходит в одну и ту же кофейню. А у Какаши острых нюх настоящей ищейки. Он следует за божественным кофейным ароматом день за днем, скрываясь от его обладателя. До одного момента, который станет судьбоносным... Но ни Какаши, ни Ирука пока об этом не знают.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 9





	Кофемания

**Author's Note:**

> Лайфхак: если вас смущают плашки, связанные с 18+, просто читайте только до определенного момента, вы и сами его узнаете. А до этого это эдакий... странный ромком)) 
> 
> Это случилось потому, что в горячо любимом мной "Как приручить хокаге" до NC так и не дошло, и захотелось восполнить потерю. Так что да, это еще и более тревожная версия упомянутого фичка. Повышение концентрации во всем))
> 
> Заходите на огонек в паблос, там всякое разное, очень советую: https://vk.com/yuusangre  
> И по традиции, выкладка на фикбуке, где фики появляются раньше: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10266139/26415219

Ирука всегда казался Какаши кофейным. С кружкой в руках спешащий на урок, благоухая на всю улицу. Вблизи — от него всегда, всегда шел невесомый кофейный флер. Его кожа, волосы, глаза — сплошной кофейный рай. И Какаши был уверен, что если попробовать на язык…

В общем, для Какаши он был по-кофейному горьким. Этот аромат и манил, и отпугивал. Кофеин вреден. От него может случиться зависимость. Проблема заключалась в том, что волноваться об этом было уже поздно — он и так подсел.

— Ирука-сенсей! — Сегодня он решил подойти из-за угла. Надеясь, что так их встречу можно будет принять за простое совпадение. По факту он приходил в ту же кофейню каждое утро, только на 5 минут позже Ируки, направляющегося в Академию. Он не хотел казаться сталкером — просто любил хороший кофе. И не только кофе.

— О, Какаши-сан, — с улыбкой поприветствовал его сенсей. Они столкнулись на выходе из ароматного заведения — в руках Ируки дымился заветный стаканчик. — Идете в штаб?

Ирука и сам порой удивлялся, что позволяет себе ежедневные траты на кофе, со своей-то зарплатой учителя. Но некоторые вещи в его понимании стоили жертв. Всегда можно было сэкономить на том или другом, оставив бюджет на бодрящий напиток.

Так что это был его стандартный маршрут: дом, кофейня, Академия. Однако Какаши Хатаке… он не мог припомнить, чтобы видел его в этом районе раньше.

— Ха-ха, — неловко рассмеялся Какаши, почесывая затылок. — Да нет, не совсем. Не то, чтобы. Я… — Заметив вопросительный взгляд теплых кофейных глаз, он совсем растерялся. — Я, пожалуй, пойду…

Ируке даже стало его жаль. У него возникла пикантная мысль — вдруг Какаши с самого утра оказался у кофейни потому, что ночевал… ну, не дома, а где-то поблизости? И наверняка хотел это скрыть, а тут — знакомый сенсей со своими расспросами. Нехорошо как-то.

— Проводить вас? — вызвался Ирука участливо. Если их кто-то увидит вдвоем, решат, что они на задании по делам деревни — так он придумал алиби для Какаши и его присутствия в необычном для Копии Конохи месте: — Обещаю, я никому не буду болтать!

У него был такой открытый, доверчивый вид, что Какаши невольно умилился — как это вообще возможно, быть таким участливым и приятным?.. Неудивительно, что…

— Неудивительно, что вас все любят, — Какаши и сам не понял, зачем сказал это вслух.

Ирука покраснел, отмахиваясь:

— Что вы, что вы, я простой учитель. За что меня можно любить? Напротив, все восхищаются вами. Вы настоящий герой деревни.

Настала пора Какаши краснеть. Он пропустил мимо себя спешащего за кофе посетителя, отойдя от двери на шаг, а затем смущенно пробурчал:

— Я лишь делаю свою работу. Настоящие герои деревни — люди вроде… — Он хотел сказать «вас», но вовремя передумал. Прозвучало бы так, будто он делает между ними какое-то слишком уж строгое разделение, а это было не так. — Бариста в кафе, например! Или, вон, пекари… — Он показал на булочную на другой стороне улицы.

Ирука и жестами, и словесно выразил полное согласие:

— И не говорите, хорошего баристу так и вовсе нужно ценить на вес золота!

— Да, точно, — Какаши переминался с ноги на ногу и старался не смотреть на Ируку. — Ваш… кофе, он остывает, — напомнил он, зачем-то прикоснувшись к стаканчику.

И его пальцы случайно встретились с теплыми от напитка пальцами Ируки — лишь на мгновение, но его мигом ошпарило кофейной волной. Аромат был повсюду, стойкий, насыщенный, как будто от сваренного специально для него напитка. А может, кто-то просто распахнул дверь в кофейню за спиной у Ируки — ведь он не успел заметить, растворившись в моменте сахарным кубиком.

— Вы правы, — еще раз улыбнулся ему Ирука (благословенный день!). — О, и уже столько времени! Мне пора готовиться к урокам.

Он перехватил чашку обеими руками и упорхнул, вежливо попрощавшись. Какаши оставалось только глядеть ему вслед, словно оглушенный. Он не стал заходить в кофейню сегодня — кофеин в организме и без того зашкаливал. Вместо этого Какаши в один прыжок оказался на крышах, и затем и вовсе исчез из виду заинтересованно наблюдающего откуда не ждали баристы по ту сторону витрины.

На следующее утро тот, как обычно, делая кофе, сообщил Ируке, что «парень, с которым вы говорили вчера», приходит каждый день, как по часам. Это сильно удивило сенсея. «Наверное, он заядлый кофеман», — со знанием дела сообщил бариста, с характерным хлопком закрывая крышку на стакане Ируки. Тот рассеянно согласился.

И вместо того, чтобы направиться в Академию как обычно, Ирука затаился в переулке напротив чуть дальше по улице, откуда прекрасно просматривался вход в кофейню — проверить, правду ли ему сказали. Первые минуты три ничего особенного не происходило, а затем:

— Следите за кем-то, а, Ирука-сенсей? — послышалось за спиной насмешливое замечание.

Захваченный врасплох, Ирука вздрогнул, медленно оборачиваясь. Что на это ответишь? Какаши стоял перед ним, сложив руки на груди и наклонив голову набок, будто над нашкодившим ребенком. Но ведь это он, Ирука, здесь учитель!

— Что вы здесь делаете, Какаши-сан? — он решил идти напролом.

Какаши хмыкнул:

— Ну уж точно не слежу за вами.

По его вечно скрытому ото всех лицу понять, не врет ли он, было решительно невозможно. Ирука уже собирался гневно уйти, хлопнув за собой воображаемой дверью — чтобы избежать расспросов и неловкости, — но Какаши зачем-то добавил:

— Или слежу?.. — Его единственный видимый миру вне поля боя зрачок, казалось, расширился и замер посередине впалой глазницы, отслеживая реакцию.

— Д-да? — замялся Ирука, потирая левой рукой правое предплечье — помогало от нервов. — А зачем?..

И вправду, зачем?

Какаши сделал шаг вперед, и Ирука автоматически отшатнулся, но джонин всего лишь протянул руку к горячему кофе в его руке.

— Следовал за ароматом отборного свежесваренного кофе, — вежливо улыбнулся ему Какаши, отступая и как бы давая понять, что разговор окончен. Ирука выдохнул — видимо, все дело и правда только в кофе.

— Вы большой ценитель, не так ли?

Вместо ответа Какаши сделал глоток, явно смакуя, и только затем спросил, поднимая чашку в его сторону, словно для застольного тоста:

— Вы уже отпили?

— Нет, конечно, — успокоил его Ирука, разумеется, не заметив под маской, как с лица Какаши исчезла довольная улыбка.

— Вот как, — раздосадовано посмотрел он на стаканчик в руке, а потом тут же спохватился: — Ну да ладно, взять вам еще?

— Вообще… — Ирука нерешительно обернулся на зазывную вывеску кофейни. — Не отказался бы.

У Какаши сегодня практически не было дел — не считая тренировки команды №7, но это подождет, как обычно.

— Тогда договорились, — решился он. — Я мигом, а потом проведу вас до Академии.

Ирука вопросительно поджал губы и прищурился, и Какаши поспешил уточнить:

— Мне просто по пути.

— А, — понял Ирука, — ну, хорошо. — Он приподнялся на носочках и опустился обратно на ступню. Как нашкодивший ребенок. — Давайте, я подожду здесь.

Когда Какаши вышел из кофейни со второй порцией двойного капучино, никого уже не было. Ирука, помявшись в злосчастном переулке, попросту сбежал.

***

— Нехорошо, Ирука-сенсей, — послышался глухой голос, который укоризненно продолжил: — Почему это из-за вас я должен работать на доставке?

Перебиравший работы учеников Ирука медленно повернулся к строгому оконному ряду на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя. За стеклом в позе лягушки сидел Хатаке Какаши-сан, по обыкновению непринужденно и даже будто растерянно — мол, что это я здесь забыл, не напомните? Ирука-сенсей отпрянул:

— Какаши-сан?! — А затем бросился открывать створку.

В класс неторопливо и неостановимо вполз благословенный аромат — только лицом к лицу Ирука заметил, что Какаши держит в руке стаканчик с кофе. Вот поэтому он и ушел с активной службы в преподавание… внимательность и реакция по отношению к врагу никогда не были его сильными сторонами. Хотя постойте, какой такой враг, это ведь Какаши-сан!

— Что вы здесь делаете?! — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Ирука, перекрикивая шум ветра в листве.

— Это ваш дежурный вопрос? — как-то холодно поднял бровь Какаши.

— Ах, да… входите, — Ирука поспешил пригласить гостя в комнату, хотя подобный способ попадания в здания, разумеется, не поощрялся, особенно в Академии — как плохой пример для непосед. Но ведь Какаши — непоседа не того возраста, чтобы можно было погрозить ему пальчиком. Ирука решил просто смириться — в конце концов, это же не повторится.

Какаши выпрыгнул на потертый паркет и задумчиво огляделся, будто вспомнив свои деньки за этими партами. Потом он обернулся к застывшему в ожидании продолжения представления Ируке-сенсею и протянул ему кофе:

— Выпейте, пока горячий.

Ирука молча принял стаканчик, но, видимо, его недоумение отражалось в лице, потому что Какаши тут же со снисходительной улыбкой сообщил, словно отличник, объясняющий классу простейшую задачку:

— Когда я не нашел вас у кофейни, то понял, что вы, должно быть, опаздывали на занятия, и потому решил доставить его вам лично, раз уж это я лишил вас удовольствия выпить кофе с утра.

— Н-но ведь прошел уже целый урок, — робко возразил Ирука, в то же время думая о том, насколько приятно тепло, заключенное в маленький кофейный стаканчик, и как хорошо держать его в своих руках.

— Мне было нетрудно, — неопределенно пожал плечами Какаши. Он смотрел куда угодно, но не на собеседника, спрятав ладони в карманах.

— А стаканчик горячий, — настойчиво продолжил Ирука.

Они встретились глазами. Кофейная сладость с топленым черным шоколадом. Какаши сглотнул.

— Стихия Огня, — объяснил он с вежливой улыбкой, для убедительности вынув руки из карманов и неловко помахав перед собой, как для приветствия.

И ведь верно. Ирука почувствовал себя тупицей. Хотя, его просто застали врасплох. Он попытался оправдаться в своих же глазах:

— У меня тоже. Есть Стихия Огня, — добавил он, столкнувшись с недоуменным взглядом Какаши.

Немного покрутившись у окна и наспех пролистав чью-то тетрадку, взятую со стола учителя, Какаши прокашлялся:

— Что ж, наверное, я пойду.

Он исчез в дверном проеме так быстро, что сенсей даже не успел попрощаться. Видимо, настал его черед исчезать, не сказав ни слова.

Ирука растерянно сжимал в обеих руках стремительно теряющий тепло стаканчик. Подумав, он сосредоточил чакру в ладонях и почти сразу ощутил жар. Забавно, что раньше он никогда так не делал, даже в голову не приходило. В его глазах техники существовали исключительно для использования на поле боя, а не в быту.

Он не стал закрывать окно. Ветер перебирал бумаги на столе вместе с ним — непостоянный секретарь. Стихией Ветра он не владел. Судя по всему, и к лучшему.

***

Надо завязывать с кофе и переходить на глинтвейн: тоже горячий и ароматный, но зато нервы целы. Так думал Какаши, спешно покидая заполненное галдящими учениками до потолков здание Академии.

Ему никак не попадались открытые окна, чтобы сбежать и не привлекать к себе внимания. Дети приветствовали его, разинув рты: джонины помимо преподавателей — редкие гости в этих коридорах. Прозвенел звонок, и все разбрелись по классам. Какаши с тоской подумал, что часть из этих шкетов сейчас вдыхает Ируку-сенсея, а он тем временем как истукан торчит на лестничной площадке и не может найти выход.

Казалось, Ирука-сенсей был недоволен, когда его увидел. Казалось, он слишком удивился, чтобы не быть недовольным. Ирука выглядел таким расстроенным и сбитым с толку, что Какаши совсем забыл про окно и вместо этого просто выскочил за дверь.

— Какаши-сенсей?! — послышалось вдруг издалека сразу несколькими голосами, и он неожиданно для себя увидел разгневанных подростков — свою команду.

— О, ребята, и вы здесь, — он миролюбиво остановился в ожидании, пока они подойдут поближе.

— Мы везде вас ищем! — Сакура однозначно была в гневе. — Почему вы никогда не приходите на тренировки вовремя?!

— Да! — поддержал ее Наруто. Саске хмыкнул, сложив руки на груди.

Какаши вздохнул, прикидывая про себя причиненный ущерб.

— А что, если мы сходим перекусить? — предложил он, уже улыбаясь от того, как это невинное предложение изменило соотношение сторон.

Сакура по-прежнему оставалась на взводе, зато Наруто засиял от радости, и даже Саске казался смягченным.

— Вы просто хотите нас подкупить! — всплеснула руками куноичи. Но похоже, никто из них не был против такой нехитрой манипуляции противником с его стороны. Они реагировали на бесплатную еду куда живописнее, чем Ирука-сенсей — на относительно бесплатный кофе. Хотя, он ведь заплатил за свой стаканчик…

Усмехаясь, Какаши шел следом за учениками, думая о том, что, может быть, стоило принести в Академию бенто вместо кофе. А может, перестать быть дураком. И то, и другое звучало лучше, чем в реальности.

***

Теперь Ирука всегда оборачивался по сторонам, а порой ненадолго останавливался у кофейни, прежде чем наконец отправиться на уроки. Правда, бариста уверяли, что Какаши больше не появлялся, из-за чего Ирука еще острее чувствовал свою вину. Неужели это из-за него Какаши лишает себя лучшего кофе в Конохе? Из-за их неловкой встречи, его побега и той еще более неловкой доставки до самого порога, вернее, подоконника?

В последнее время Ирука частенько подмечал, что начинает отвыкать от обычных разговоров. Он общался в основном лишь с учениками да другими преподавателями Академии. То, как бестактно и необщительно он вел себя с Какаши-саном, теперь, спустя время, казалось ему преувеличенно чудовищным и ужасным.

Как же ему загладить свою вину? Вероятно, никогда не попадаясь Хатаке Какаши на глаза.

Но как назло, тот оказывался повсюду. В штабе хокаге, на тренировочном поле, на скамье у аллеи. Приходилось резко менять маршрут или прикрывать лицо рукой, чтобы не отвлекать Какаши-сана от дел. Ирука и сам не заметил, как начал исподволь следить за передвижениями Какаши, чтобы не столкнуться с ним. Он и сам не понял, в какой момент осознал, что те хаотичны, исключая лишь одно место в деревне.

Ирука и раньше видел рядом с памятником знакомый силуэт, но не знал, что это значит. Поэтому однажды он свернул со своего четко выверенного маршрута из чистого любопытства.

Монумент был посвящен погибшим во благо деревни — выгравированные имена будили в нем странные чувства. Он потерял родителей при нападении на Коноху и знал про отца Какаши, как все сироты знают от схожих горестях друг друга. Но он не нашел знакомых имен на камне, кроме имен родителей — война закончилась до того, как он успел в ней поучаствовать.

К кому же приходит Какаши-сан, и почему подолгу вглядывается в список имен? Этот вопрос не выходил у Ируки из головы. Конечно, он не мог его задать — а потому порой приходил к камню вместе с Какаши.

***

Какаши преследовал запах кофе. Не каждую минуту, но порой так, словно Ирука-сенсей только что прошел мимо. Запах следовал по пятам, но его носителя он не видел. Ирука будто растворился в воздухе — раньше они нет-нет да и сталкивались в коридорах или на улочках.

Он решил узнать, отчего же так. И конечно, направился к кофейне, впрочем, не ожидая многого.

— Ирука-сенсей, доброго вам утра, — он подкараулил его на выходе, но виноватым себя за это не чувствовал. Просто хотелось постоять рядом, подышать горячим ароматом.

— Какаши-сан?! — Ирука выглядел смущенным, прижимая к себе держатель для стаканов.

Какаши посмотрел на два стаканчика вместо обычного одного, перевел взгляд на виновато краснеющего Ируку, затем снова на кофе в его руках.

— Оу. Оу! Не буду вас задерживать. Я просто… я хотел… кофе попить, — ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю за свою бестактность. Утро. Кофе. Два стакана. А значит, второй — для кого-то еще.

— Вообще-то… — Ирука набрал воздуха в легкие и наконец протянул держатель собеседнику, — будете?

Когда все прояснилось, Какаши ощутил себя так, словно в него влили галлон теплого, ароматного, невыразимо приятного кофе, и его тепло разливается по телу от горла до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

— Так вы собирались встретиться со мной? — уточнил Какаши, уже когда они не спеша направлялись к парку. Рядом, словно на прогулке. Вдвоем.

— Угу, — Ирука отхлебнул немного из своего стаканчика и непринужденно: — Я… знаю, что я это время вы обычно посещаете монумент, вот я и решил… принести дар в знак… не знаю, чего, — неожиданно даже для себя признался он. Какаши промолчал. — А вы?

— Что я? — Его собеседник с трудом очнулся от приятных раздумий.

— Вы случайно оказались в этом районе, или…? — Ирука посмотрел на Какаши открытым взглядом, весь напоминая тому стакан своего двойного капучино, от кофейных глаз до кожи цвета какао и взбитых сливок улыбки.

И Какаши понял — сейчас или никогда. Это шанс что-то сделать, хоть что-то. Но может, стоит его упустить?..

— Вообще-то… я хотел встретить вас.

Ирука захлебнулся кофе и закашлялся. Неужели Какаши заметил, как он следит за ним? Наверняка заметил, он ведь шиноби высокого класса. Вряд ли ему, Умино Ируке, удалось его обмануть…

Какаши набрал воздуха в грудь и спросил:

— А вы свободны сегодня вечером?

— А?..

***

И что уважаемому сенсею делать в баре в такое время, удивлялся про себя Ирука, нервно поглядывая на часы, пока Какаши вышел «попудрить носик». Он быстро вернулся и тут же махнул бармену — мол, еще по шоту. Ирука попытался незаметно подмигнуть парнишке за стойкой, но тот почему-то подмигнул в ответ и налил даже немного больше, чем Какаши.

— О, Ирука-сенсей, вас ни на секунду нельзя оставить! — ухмыльнулся тот, подсаживаясь на свое прежнее место.

Разумеется, небольшой помещение «Подола самурая» было битком набито шумными людьми, всевозможными запахами и дымом. Но Какаши всегда знал, что Ирука рядом, сидит по левую руку, даже если бы отвернулся — кофе перебивало терпкий пот вырвавшихся с работы гуляк и даже их едкий алкогольный флер.

— Почему же? — не понял пассажа Ирука. Он уже был на грани того состояния, когда многие из тех, кому не стоило бы пить, начинают выяснять со всеми отношения и видеть в каждом слове подвох — хотя пока не пересек эту черту.

Какаши доверительно наклонился к собутыльнику, изо всех сил притворяясь, что не принюхивается к каштановым волосам:

— Бармен явно к вам неравнодушен, — приглушенно заметил он, протягивая руку к стакану до краев и как бы случайно касаясь запястья Ируки: — Вот, видите, да еще и подмигнул. Так что, если вы заинтересованы, то на вашем месте…

— Н-но он же парень… — Кажется, Ирука был уже не вполне уверен в сказанном. Он уже забыл, что подмигнул первым и с совсем другими мыслями.

— И? — Какаши лениво выпрямился на барном стуле и хлопнул себя по бедру, намереваясь уничтожить очередной шот.

— Разве так можно? — наивно полюбопытствовал Ирука, повернувшись к нему.

Щелк, клацнули зубы о стекло. Ловушка захлопнулась. Если она вообще существовала, конечно. Но Какаши было приятно думать, что он «следует плану».

Он опрокинул шот, громко поставил стакан на стойку, потянулся к Ируке, положил ладони на его колени и сказал, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Пойдемте со мной и узнаете.

Он встал и деловито направился к выходу, перед этим кивнув бармену — видимо, чтобы записали на его счет. Видимо, у него был здесь счет… Ошарашенный Ирука, проводив его взглядом, вздрогнул от обращения бармена:

— Так вы уходите с Какаши-саном, или вам добавить?

Выскочив следом со всех ног, он с удивлением уткнулся в жилет джонина — его ждали у выхода.

— Вы не ушиблись, Ирука-сенсей? — произнес участливо Какаши, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

Ирука ощутил пробежавшую по телу волну тока и больше не понимал, правда ли Какаши дал по нему разряд (а от него можно было ожидать и не такого), или это его одежда наэлектризовалась от напряжения между ними.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он, сбрасывая чужую руку.

Какаши вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, неуверенный, но очевидно почтительный.

— Позвольте хотя бы проводить вас до дома, я… не могу вас оставить в таком состоянии, тем более, что я стал его виной, — он неловко переминулся с ноги на ногу. И Ирука удивился — похоже, его не так поняли:

— Да нет, я не в смысле «нет, я не пойду с вами», а в смысле «пойдемте лучше вы со мной», ведь ко мне… ик… ближе.

Мир вокруг кружился, и он искал опоры в знакомой несгибаемой фигуре на расстоянии шага от себя. Утром он пожалеет обо всем, что случилось и еще случится из-за того, что он принял приглашение Какаши «выпить вдвоем»… пожалеет, особенно о шотах, но это утром, а не сейчас.

Улыбку Какаши можно было угадать даже за непроницаемой маской. Он протянул ему руку, практически подхватив, и только утром Ирука поймет, что не говорил своего адреса — Какаши нашел его дом сам.

А потом прижал к стене, в полной темноте горячими руками ища уязвимости в его одежде, хотя стоило бы поискать выключатель. Когда Ирука сам потянулся включить свет, Какаши поймал его руку, прошептав:

— Не надо, хорошо?

Ирука молча кивнул. Но тогда… Чувствуя его ладони на бедрах, он потянулся к лицу во тьме и нащупал края маски:

— Можно? — попросил с придыханием.

— Но осторожно, сенсей, я кусаюсь, — послышалось с улыбкой, и его обдало запахом алкоголя изо рта, который тут же принялся целовать каждую клеточку его лица и шеи, до которой мог дотянуться, с неожиданным для его обладателя остервенением.

Вдвоем они повернулись, как пара в танце, прошли несколько шагов, чуть не опрокинули кофейный столик и рухнули на диван. Ируке это было нужно — ноги его не держали, хотя и непонятно, отчего. Казалось, он мигом протрезвел, только коснувшись лица Какаши.

Какаши-сан проник в его дом, сорвал с его волос резинку, шлепнул его по ягодицам, Какаши-сан устроился между его ног. Ирука не успевал понимать, что происходит, как будто его оглушили и бросили не на потертый диван, а в окоп. Когда Какаши запустил руку ему в трусы, Ирука уже был готов стонать его имя. И как ему все удается, этому Какаши?

Ирука не видел его лица, лишь очертания, но он был готов поспорить, что Какаши видит его и это его заводит. И что ласкающие его пальцы дрожат от сильного возбуждения, а не от выпивки. Будто прочитав его мысли, Какаши сдавленно прошептал:

— Ирука-сенсей…

Ирука стащил с него жилет и водолазку. Сильная мускулистая спина была покрыта шрамами.

— Скажи еще раз…

— Сенсей… — выдохнул Какаши, вздрагивая всем телом, когда Ирука дотронулся до его ширинки.

Ирука не вполне был уверен, как это делается между мужчинами, но уж подрочить-то умел и всегда делал это весьма успешно.

***

Для Какаши он был по-кофейному сладким. Аромат Ируки щекотал ноздри, проникал в глотку, втирался в кожу. Ему было плевать, что он кончил почти сразу, не прошло и пары минут как его, готовившегося всю эту долгую ночь ублажать неопытного возлюбленного, неожиданно обезоружили, раздели и буквально схватили за яйца.

А Ируке это даже понравилось — его смущенная улыбка сверкала в темноте, пока липкие пальцы словно на автомате гладили Какаши по обнаженному животу. Какаши захотелось ее проглотить, насколько вкусной она казалась — и он не прекращал поцелуй, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Ирука кончил ему в рот, и он чуть не кончил повторно, хотя и было еще рано для этого.

Затем его приглушенно попросили, по-прежнему боясь нарушить тишину:

— Сделай это как положено.

Какаши словно выронил кишки наружу через черную дыру в пупке — такое это было ощущение; хоть и прозвучало неприятно, это скорее сродни разрешению открыть долгожданные подарки под елкой, когда ты еще ребенок и каждый праздник — как чудо.

— Ты уверен? — Он стоял на коленях, придерживая худые сухопарые ноги Ируки под его коленями. Волосы Ируки разлетелись по нелепой диванной подушке, щеки раскраснелись. Он знал это, но не видел так, как если бы стоял рядом при дневном свете — шаринган позволял разглядеть, но будто в инверсии, тенями и бликами. Расход чакры, неизбежный при открытом шарингане, ощущался где-то на заднем плане его мыслей. Это того стоило, и он был очень твердо уверен.

Ирука кивнул, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной руки:

— Ты ведь обещал… показать мне, верно? — Хриплый шепот. Такой горячий…

Какаши был готов, они оба это знали, скорее даже, сгорал от нетерпения.

— Где мой жилет? — обернулся вокруг себя он, нашел жилет за спинкой дивана, перегнулся туда, в задиванье, покопался в карманах и поднял искомое.

Смазка в маленькой баночке из-под противоожоговой мази, как всегда, была на своем месте. Когда его находили, к примеру, раненым на поле битвы, и он приходил в сознание уже в госпитале, медики вручали ему весь нехитрый скарб вместе с этой баночкой безо всяких задних мыслей. Это всегда несколько забавляло.

— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал Ирука, слушая скрип отвинчиваемой крышки.

— Надо подготовить вас, сенсей, — объяснил Какаши, с удовольствием отмечая, как вспыхнул Ирука в темноте и, подумав, поинтересовался, смущаясь:

— А это… больно?

Они оба шиноби. К чему врать?

— Вообще не должно, если все сделать правильно. Но бывает.

Молчание, и затем:

— А почему тогда я… меня готовят? А не наоборот?

Пристальный взгляд карих глаз мешал Какаши сосредоточиться. Невольно вместо механического размазывания смазки по члену он сделал пару движений чисто ради своего удовольствия, отвлекшись.

И как на это ответить?

— Вы же сами попросили. Весь спектр ощущений. Но если хотите… — Он двинулся было, чтобы слезть с дивана, однако цепкие пальцы схватили и прижали обратно.

— Я… хочу. Этого. Давай только скорее, — с легкой ноткой мольбы в голосе приказал Ирука.

— Да, сенсей! — бодро повиновался Какаши под легкий перезвон смеха. Будто ложка в чашке.

Заняв пальцы одной руки делом, другими он коснулся каплей своей спермы на животе Ируки, размазав их по коже. Ирука выгнулся, но его предусмотрительно крепко держали.

— Не дергайтесь, это травмоопасно, — предупредил Какаши, вцепившись липкой рукой в чужую ягодицу, на ощупь будто всю состоящую из мышц без грамма мягких тканей. — Не больно ведь?

— Нет, но как-то странно. Зачем я вообще на это подписался, — зашипел Ирука, сложными движениями бедер пытаясь избежать коварных пальцев.

— О, когда я в тебя войду, тебе будет не до сожалений, — усмехнулся Какаши, пододвигая Ируку к себе.

Кофейные глаза засияли во тьме, как у кошки. Жилистый, гибкий, чудесный Ирука и сам весь напоминал дикого гепарда, когда будто ощетинившись сказал:

— Ты так и будешь болтать или возьмешь меня наконец?

По телу пробежала волна тока, перейдя прямо в Ируку через девственно не готовую к такому простату. Ирука задрожал, пытаясь сжать Какаши коленями, не скрывая гримасы полнейшего возбуждения, когда уже плевать, как выглядишь и что делаешь, и все мысли сосредоточены только на одном.

Утром, уже стоя в душе, Какаши даже не мог вспоминать об этой фразе — он просто физически не мог больше возбуждаться. Ирука не отпускал даже в миниатюрной кафельной тюрьме ванной комнаты стерильно белого цвета, преследуя своим запахом, образом в голове, ощущением его рук на своей коже, острых сосков и гладких шрамов под пальцами.

Включив воду, Какаши повернулся спиной к прохладной бодрящей струе, и его взгляд сам собой уткнулся в полочку напротив. Запах. Вот же он.

Подняв руку, он взял один из бутыльков. Гель для душа, уже истраченный наполовину. «Кофейный взрыв», было написано на этикетке. Он поднес его к носу, не веря.

— Так вот, в чем было дело, Ирука-сенсей… — протянул он, усмехнувшись и поставив гель на место. Глупо, но он пошутил про себя, что вязкая жидкость в бутыльке напоминает сперму.

И тут раздался легкий стук:

— Я войду? — спросил мягкий голос. Не дожидаясь ответа, дверь отворилась, и все пространство заполнил Ирука, жаркий, ароматный, с распущенными по спине волосами, и полосой шрама, выделяющегося на кофейном лице подобно взбитым сливкам.

Все-таки секрет не только в косметике, ошеломленно подумал Какаши, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Ируку в душевую кабинку. Он уже успел ощутить необоснованно острое разочарование и собирался уйти сразу, как только закончит с душем, но все вышло иначе. Пришлось обнять Ируку со спины, подставив голову под водный град, прижать к себе как можно крепче, словно пытаясь защитить кофейную кожу от разбавления водой своим телом, бесполезным, истерзанным.

— Ты хоть помыться мне дашь? — засмеялся Ирука, на ощупь касаясь его спины рукой и не зная, что от его пальцев электричество пробегает по мокрому торсу.

— А что я получу взамен? — после секундной заминки спросил Какаши, пряча улыбку в кофейных волосах и потянувшись к бутыльку с гелем и отмахиваясь от настойчивой идеи тайно смешать его с другой… жидкостью Ируки.

Он видит, что Ирука одной рукой гладит его по боку и бедру, а другой мастурбирует, вжимаясь в него напряженными ягодицами, подставляя шею губам. Намокнув, он пахнет так, словно искупался в тысяче баночек с гелем, а может, и в настоящем капучино. Какаши думает, что внутри он должен быть как тирамису на вкус, и сдается.

В ближайшее время он не сможет ходить в любимую кофейню, иначе произойдет кофеиновая кома. Не сможет, потому что всегда следовал за Ирукой, а тот не сможет по объективным причинам. Они вообще не смогут ходить, если уж на то пошло — это сложно, когда вы сплетены друг с другом так крепко. Придется позвонить в штаб. Придется сдать команду №7 в детдом. Придется…

Додумать это Какаши не успел — захлебнулся под кофейным душем.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот такая милота / жаркота) И никаких котов, только ищейки да кофеманы! хд
> 
> Благодарю вас за прочтение и буду рада, если вы оставите какой-нибудь приятный отзыв~
> 
> А еще могу поделиться фиками с КакаИру: https://ficbook.net/collections/16586067  
> И в целом по "Наруто": https://ficbook.net/collections/1682325


End file.
